Great strides have been made since the introduction of the ladder or H-type backpack frame. Initially, such frames were employed to be supported by one's back to which was lashed articles to be carried. Such frames consisted of generally vertically extending metal, wood, plastic or similar materials possessing a pair of forwardly extending shoulder straps, each strap forming a loop with the rear frame. A belt was also employed to maintain the bottom of the frame against the lower back of the user. The result of all of this was to require the wearer to lean forward while wearing the backpack in order to shift the pack's center of gravity, all of which resulted in making its wearing uncomfortable and tiring.
Devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,998 entails the use of various support members which cause the center of gravity of the backpack to shift forward relieving its wearer of experiencing the off-balance pulled back sensation previously experienced.
It was also recognized that advantages in backpack comfort could be realized by removing the backpack load from the shoulder straps and transferring it to the hip area well below the backpack's center of gravity. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,903.
As backpack devices have become more elaborate, there has further been a recognition that an improved product could be configured by providing independent movement between the user and the load renderers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,076 provides a device whereby a belt is adapted to be disposed about the waist of the user, the belt including downward extending load support panel which is adapted to be coupled to the load at a point which is substantially below the waist. A rigid support member or yoke is coupled to the lower portions of the supporting which extends about the rear of the user. The pack frame is taught to be pivotally coupled to the yoke in a manner which will permit the user to have normal rotational hip action without being unduly retarded by the load being carried.
Although one can track various improved designs through time, there is yet to be developed a backpack device which is capable of not only shifting the load of the pack to the hip or waist area but also which is capable of absorbing shocks which are normally present during routine movement of the user wearing the backpack.
The present invention can be more readily visualized when considering the following disclosure and appended drawing wherein the sole figure is a side view of the backpack device of the present invention shown on the silhouette of a wearer.